The White Wolf
by PirateGirl2013
Summary: A new life awaits for Scarlett in La Push. A secret hidden deep inside of her may be forced to come out soon despite her best efforts to keep it in the shadows. A new family, love and old enemies may force her to deal with something she had never really wanted... her old life. *New character alert!*
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**A/N: Hello my fellow Fanfiction readers and writers. This is my very first Fanfic EVER so please be nice. I ask for encouraging reviews. This may be under the Jacob category but he does not tell this tale. Maybe another time. I created the main character myself but do not fear. There will be plenty of Jake in the long run. Sorry to all the Bella + Jacob fans out there. I am one myself but not so good at writing them together. Please understand and give me a chance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

Scarlett had never seen the sun this many colors before. The oranges and reds mingled with the lush pinks and blues from the sky. She rolled down the window of her aunt's navy blue Ford pickup and breathed in the early morning air. The faint scent of pine trees, freshly wet earth and early morning dew filled her senses. She laid her head against the pane and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. Moving to another city, a completely new state was difficult. Leaving her aunt and three little cousins, the only family she had left, was not any easier. It was making her feel as if her heart was being cut out of her chest with a rusty steak knife. Pain, the only feeling she had left in her body. She allowed her eyes to roam along the blurred stretch of road alongside the car. "Scar, honey? Will you say something?" her aunt Deanna pleaded, "Please?" The silence inside the car was becoming too much for her to handle. Scarlet had not said anything, not a single word, to her since they had left home. They lived in a small town right outside of Seattle called Midnight, two hours away from the busy city . Deanna sighed and turned her attention back to the road ahead of them. "Why do I have to leave?" The words were barely above a whisper but she herd them nonetheless. "Because I can't help you with this," Deanna searched for the right word, "situation". Scarlett groaned. She did not like thinking about that. "Well honey, that's how things are. I don't know anything about these 'changes' you're going through. Your mother was Quileute. That whole side of your family was. When she married my brother, she left the reservation and her family behind and all of those traditions and customs were left behind as well. If only she were here right now. She'd know what to do". With the mention of her mom, tears began to well up in Scarlett's hazel eyes. She missed her mother terribly. Even though it had been three years since her mother's death, it felt like it had only happened only yesterday. "So who _does_ know about this 'situation'?" she asked wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Uh, I think his name was Sam. Yeah, Sam Uley. He lives on the reservation in La Push". Scarlett nodded and went back to looking out the window, "Is that who I'm moving in with?" she asked. "Yes but don't worry, his fiancé lives with him. I made sure of that, let me tell you" Deanna added with a scoff. A small smirk came upon Scarlett's face. Even though Scarlett was 19 years old, a total adult, Deanna was still insisting on keeping her niece away from any sexual temptations. Apparently, this Sam Uley had been one until Deanna had found out about his woman. Scarlett was still a proud owner of her 'honor' even though most women her age already had experience. Being the modest woman she is, Scarlett refused to talk about sex unless the moment called for it. However, this moment did not.  
It only took one more hour to arrive at what Scarlett presumed was Sam's home. She could tell a woman planned the decor. The house itself was an old rustic two-story cabin with light green painted shutters and a dark mahogany wrap around porch. White flowerpots hung from the roof with a variety of flowers in each and Scarlett could see the outline of a garden plot in the backyard. While she continued to glance around the property, Deanna climbed out of the truck and stood silent. She knew this was going to be hard for her niece but it had to be done. She didn't know anything about this 'transformation' that Scarlett was going through. Or already went through to be more accurate. Scarlett was wondering what her new life was going to be like when the front door opened. A tall copper skinned man with short wavy raven hair wearing only a pair of ripped saggy jeans and some light brown Timberland boots stepped out onto the porch. No shirt covered his well-muscled torso. She could see the outline of a black tribal tattoo on his left shoulder. She absentmindedly touched her own left forearm where she had a larger darker tribal sleeve running up the length of it. She was thankful that she had decided to wear a long sleeved t-shirt today. She was not particularly fond of answering questions about the ink on her skin. Just another thing this person could, hopefully, explain to her. Scarlett had a feeling her aunt was about to get the wrong idea about this guy. "You must be Deanna," he said looking at Scarlett's aunt. Deanna nodded her eyes wide. Scarlett was sure she had not expected this guy to be so handsome or well built. A chuckle scratched at Scarlet's throat, begging to be let out, but she held it back for fear that her aunt would hear or see it. He then turned to Scarlett, a small smile on his dark lips. Scarlett couldn't help but to shuffle in place and mess with her waist long raven hair. His stare made her feel nervous and slightly awkward. "And you," he held out his large hand for her to shake, "must be Scarlett".


	2. Chapter 2- The Meeting

**Chapter 2**

The young woman stared at the hand for a moment before placing her smaller one lightly into his grasp. "Nice to meet you" she said looking at the ground. She herd Sam chuckle, "There's no need to be nervous. I know what you've been through and I want to help you, if you'd let me". His tone went from overly friendly to brotherly like. Scarlett looked into his dark brown eyes, searching for some sort of hidden agenda but finding only kindness and compassion. She sighed and nodded slowly, "OK" she conceded. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly before turning to Deanna, "Would you like to come inside?" he asked. Deanna shook her head, "I can't. It's about time I start heading back home". She put down the last of Scarlett's bags before climbing back into her truck. Hugging Scarlett would only stop her from leaving. Scarlett watched her aunt pull out of the driveway in silence. It was hard watching more of her family leaving but there was nothing she could do the stop her. When the ford was out of sight, Sam walked over to where Deanna had sat Scarlett's bags. For living 19 years, all her belongings could fit in three large suitcases, and two large cardboard boxes. It was kind of sad if you really thought about it. Scarlett followed him after picking up the two large cardboard boxes that were filled with her shoes and books. Sam picked up all three of her suitcases, each one stacked on top of the other, holding them tight in his arms. "Follow me. I'll show you your room" he said moving back towards the house. Scarlett looked back at the road with a long sigh before she fallowed her new landlord into the house.

The inside of the dwelling wasn't that much different from the outside. The furniture looked feminine and slightly pampered. The colors held to that effect, soft shades of green and tons of white. Scarlett couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the stained couch cushions in the living room and the sink full of dirty dishes. It was odd that these things were out of place when the house was clearly meant to be kept pristine. "Emily's been out of town for a couple of days. I'm not use to cleaning up," a voice resounded from the bottom of the wooden staircase. "Not that I think cleaning is her job or anything" Sam added quickly. Scarlett chuckled, surprising herself. She stopped immediately and bit her lip. It had been almost three months since she had even smiled let alone laughed. The depression had come back full force right after she had confessed to her aunt about her 'changes'. She could barely eat and sleep was hard to come by. Her three little cousins would try to get her to crack one but to no avail. It made her even more depressed because she couldn't do anything about it. She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes and squeezed them shut. But it was too late, some had already escaped. She herd her suitcases drop to the ground before a warm hand landed on her shoulder. "Scarlett, what's wrong?" Sam asked, concern deeply imbedded in his voice. She just shook her head, "Nothing. Just a lot to think about I guess". Sam just stared at his new roommate. He knew she was hiding something. It had to be something big too. He had a feeling this girl wasn't the type to cry very often. But, he also knew she was overwhelmed right now and probably just needed some time to calm down and get used to this new situation. "Alright," he said with a sigh. "Let's go get you settled in and then we can talk". Scarlett nodded before heading over to the staircase, "Show me the way". Sam smiled sadly before gathering up her suitcases again and heading up the stairs. He made a sharp left and headed down a long hallway, stopping when he came to two large wooden doors. He pushed open the one to his left with his shoulder revealing a fairly large bedroom for being in a cabin. The walls were painted a sapphire blue with snow white trim. The vaulted ceiling made it feel even bigger. The furniture looked brand new, made of dark mahogany wood. The bed was big enough to fit three Sam's in it. Sure, she had grown from a previous 5' 5" to 6' 2" but even she was too small to fit in that bed alone. The only other furniture in the room was a large writing desk, an armoire and a comfy looking brown leather recliner sitting by the one floor to ceiling window in the room. "It's beautiful, Sam" she breathed sitting down the boxes she was carrying by the door. Sam couldn't help but to smile, "I'm glad you think so. Your aunt said your favorite color was blue so Emily thought painting the room would make you feel more at home". Scarlett couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was nice to know someone else cared about her feelings. "Thanks" she said sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down into her lap and playing with her fingers. Sam shook his head, "It was no problem. The room needed a little sprucing up anyway". "No. Not just for the room," she looked up at him, "For everything. You don't even know me and yet you're letting me stay with you. I'm like a fucking barnacle that just so happens to be stuck to you". "Stop that," Sam roared, making Scarlett jump in surprise. "Do not do that to yourself. I know what it feels like to not know what's happing to your body. To be left with someone you barely know. You're a grown woman. You can make decisions for yourself. But the one thing I will not allow you to do is make yourself feel bad about something you can't control" he said sitting next to her on the bed. Scarlett leant forward laying her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands. "I can't help it, Sam. I've never been super confidant in myself and this," she paused for a moment, "this change is making me feel worst. I don't know anything about this thing that's inside of me" she sniffled. Tears began falling yet again. God, she had not cried this much since the day she had learned her mother was killed. She felt Sam place his arm around both of her shoulders and could not help but to lean into him. They both sat there for over an hour, him letting her cry and holding onto her as tight as he could and her letting all the emotions she had been feeling for the past three years out into the open. When her tear ducts had finally dried out, she sat up and wiped her eyes. She knew she ought to be embarrassed because of her breakdown but she was not. Sam would not allow it anyway. "How about I let you get settled into your new room and then we can eat some lunch and talk some more?" he asked. She nodded and got to her feet, turning and picking up boxes to place on her bed. Sam watched his new roommate for a moment, pondering whether he should call Billy over. Sure, he was the alpha of the pack and he knew a majority of the secrets from their history but something was bugging him about Scarlett. He just chucked it up intuition but his gut kept telling him to ask Scarlett more questions. When had she changed? Had anything else been happening to her because of the change? What had triggered the change in the first place? He sighed to himself and left the room, figuring he would get the answers soon. Bringing Billy in may just freak Scarlett more. It was already hard for her; there was no need to make it even worse.


End file.
